Pokémon: Las aventuras de Los Holders
by Alexisneitor890
Summary: TODOS, Hemos jugado un juego de Pokemon, pero aveces quisiéramos qué fuera más detallado, así qué sí ya has jugado, el Pokemon: Yellow, Crystal, Esmeralda, Platino y Black o White. Lee y dime lo qué opines del fic.


**¡HOLA! Bueno este es mi primer fic de Pokémon.**  
**Seré rápido, eh tenido esta idea en mente por un mes máximo, ¿Han jugado los juegos no? Sí son de esos qué solo han visto el Anime y ya creen qué lo saben todo y creen qué Ash es buen entrenador, y solo han jugado el Esmeralda y le pusieron al personaje Ash, y ni saben quién es Red**  
**Mejor ni lean esto qué no entenderán.**

**Este "Fanfic" es sobre los personajes principales de los juegos, ósea será una historia sobre los juegos pero algo así "Más detallada" bueno espero les guste, iniciare con Kanto.**  
**Pues es la primera generación, terminando Kanto, aré Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y hasta Kalos.**  
**Dependiendo sí le gusta o no, sin más qué decir:**  
**Empecemos.**

* * *

Pueblo paleta, un lugar dónde el aire es puro y fresco, los Pokémon están por todas partes y los entrenadores conviven, hasta hace poco un joven de 11 años de edad se le dio el permiso de por fin comenzar su viaje, hablamos de Red.  
Un joven promesa qué sueña con un día ser un gran entrenador, el Profesor Samuel Oak le prometió darle pronto su primer Pokémon, hasta ahora espera con ansias el día.

-Red, hijo ya es hora el Profesor Oak te espera- Dijo una señora desde las escaleras.

-¡Ya voy Mamá!- Grito un joven sentado en un sillón de Pikachu jugando una Nes.  
Después de 5 minutos apago la consola y se levanto rápidamente poniendo se su gorra roja y sus tenis.

Bajo rápidamente las escaleras emocionado poniéndose frente a su Madre.

-No puedo creer qué ya hayas crecido y vayas a comenzar tu viaje…Bueno lo niños siempre crecen- Dijo la señora mirando a su hijo con orgullo.

-Gracias Mamá, te prometo qué te llamaré seguido, aré qué estés orgullosa de mi- Respondió el joven acomodando su guante izquierdo.

-Ya lo estoy, ahora apúrate qué el Profesor te espera- Le dijo eso último dando le su mochila.

-Claro, claro- Respondió saliendo de la casa, rápidamente se dirigió al Laboratorio del profesor, para su suerte eran vecinos.

-¿Profesor Oak?- Dijo el chico entrando al lugar.

-Oh Red, el Abuelo no está- Respondió un chico de cabello café con ojos verdes sentado en una silla.

-¿Blue?- Pregunto el chico sorprendido al ver a su rival de toda la vida ahí.

-Así es Red, ¿Quién más tiene el nombre de un color aquí? Aparte de ti-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿No es obvio? Tendré mi primer Pokémon-

-¿También tendrás un Pokémon?-

-Pero claro, mi Abuelo no me dejará sin Pokémon-

-Huh..¿Y no sabes dónde está ahora?-

-Parece qué salió, llevo 1 hora esperando-

-Entonces volveré a casa hasta qué regrese-

El chico algo decepcionado salió del lugar, ¿Cómo no? Ya quería tener su primer Pokémon, así qué camino un poco hasta sin darse cuenta llegar a la hierba alta dónde están los Pokémon salvajes, se quedo pensando tanto qué no se dio cuenta hasta qué un Pikachu apareció frente a él.

-Hey...¡Un Pikachu!- Dijo emocionado viendo a la pequeña rata amarilla viendo lo.

-Pika…-Dijo algo molesto el Pokémon viendo a Red.

-No te aré daño- Se inclino y le dio la mano al Pikachu solo para verlo con más irá cargando electricidad en sus mejillas- O-oye calma- Se alejo rápidamente y cayó al suelo dejando lo como presa fácil.

-Pika…CH-

-CUIDADO-

Antes de qué pudiera lanzar una poderosa descarga sobre Red, un Pokeball fue lanzada hacía el Pikachu atrapándolo con éxito.

-No deberías estar en hierba alta sin un Pokémon, ¡Es peligroso!- Dijo un señor en bata dando le la mano a Red para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-¡Profesor Oak!- Le dio la mano y se levanto con la ayuda del Profesor- Bueno eso no hubiera pasado sí ya me hubiera dado mi Pokémon.

-Debes ser paciente, tenía asuntos qué atender, sí no fuera por tu impaciencia no te hubiera pasado eso-

-Ok... Lo siento Profesor…Pero ¿Aun me dará mi Pokémon?-

-Claro qué sí Red, ven conmigo a mi laboratorio-

Red, con una alegría en sus ojos siguió a Oak hasta su laboratorio, al entrar vieron qué Blue aun estaba ahí sentado esperando a su abuelo.

-Abuelo, me tienes horas esperando ¿Cuándo me darás mi Pokémon?- Dijo exigiendo ya su Pokémon.

-Calma Blue, ya te daré tu Pokémon, deja le doy el suyo a Red-

-Pero..Grrr está bien-

-Red, en esa mesa de ahí hay una Pokeball con un Pokémon dentro, es un Eevee, toma la-

-¿Un Eevee?- Los ojos de Red brillaron como no tienen una idea.

-¿¡UN EEVEE!?- No hay qué ser genios para saber qué Blue estaba celoso.

Justo cuando Red iba a tomar a su Eevee, Blue lo empujo fuertemente haciendo qué se estrellara con la pared y el tomo la Pokeball.

-ABUELO ¡YO QUIERO ESTE POKÉMON!- Exigió de nuevo.

-Blue , ¿Pero qué? Chamaco impaciente...-Suspiro calmando se- Ok… toma ese Pokémon, te iba a dar uno aun así pero sí eres tan terco quédatelo.

Red estaba enojado, por fin estaba por tener su primer Pokémon pero Blue se interpuso, quería golpearlo pero mejor se controlo, sabía qué Oak aun tenía más Pokémon o eso creyó.

Después de un rato en el Laboratorio.

-Lo siento Red...creo que ya no hay más Pokémon- Dijo el Profesor tomando sus hombros.

-Pero…- Red se decepciono tanto, el creía que por fin tendría su primer Pokémon.

-Pobre Red, no tendrá un Pokémon ¡Ha ha ha!- Se burlo una vez más Blue de el chico.

Justo cuando Red estaba por golpear lo el Profesor Oak intervino.

-Espera Red, lo olvidaba aun tengo un Pokémon-

Red volteó con emoción- ¿Enserio?-

-Sí- Saco la Pokeball de su bolsillo- Es el Pikachu qué capture hace un rato.

-¿Eeeehhh? ¿Esa rata qué me quería chamuscar?- Dijo asustado retrocediendo.

-Puedes tener este Pokémon e iniciar tu viaje como querías, o decir qué no para luego arrepentirte hasta qué consiga más Pokémon y créeme, me tardaré-

Red dudo por un momento, pero se decidió, con la mano temblorosa tomo la Pokeball, la miro con cuidado y la guardo en su bolsillo.

-Gracias Profesor-

-No hay de qué Red, espero consigas más Pokémon y te diviertas-

Red se acomodo la gorra, se volteó y se dirigió a la salida pero fue interrumpido por Blue.

-Aguanta ahí Rojito, te propongo algo, Una batalla Pokémon-

-¿Una Batalla?-

-Esperen en mi Laboratorio no- Dijo Oak pero no fue tomado en cuenta.

-Claro ¿Oh tienes miedo qué mi Eevee derrote a tu pequeña rata?-

-Oh claro qué no, acepto tu reto Blue-.

Los 2 sacaron las Pokeball y la lanzaron dejando salir sus respectivos Pokémon.

-Ev, ¡Eevee!-

-¡Pika!-

El Profesor suspiro y dejo qué comenzará la pelea.

-Pikachu eh…usa… ah..¿Impactrueno?-

Pikachu volteo a ver a Red con la misma irá de antes, lo cual lo hizo retroceder del susto, pero luego recordó qué él es el entrenador y no debe temer de su Pokémon.

-Sí Pikachu usa Impactrueno ¡AHORA!-

El Pikachu no hizo caso, pero sin esperar lo recibió un fuerte Placaje del Eevee de Blue.

-PIKA- Fue lo que dijo el Pikachu al estrellarse contra la pared y caer debilitado.

-Oh Pikachu, No-

-¡Ha ha! Tu Pikachu no es tan bueno como mi Eevee-

Pero Blue alardeo muy pronto, pues el Pikachu se levanto cargando electricidad en sus mejillas.

-Pikachu, sí lo qué quieres es ganar, mejor obedéceme, usa Impactrueno ya- Le dijo Red.

El Pikachu puso de nuevo esa mirada, pero decidió obedecer lanzando un Impactrueno hacia Eevee. El Eevee fue fuertemente electrocutado pero aguanto y siguieron peleando.

Red y Blue lucharon con mucha energía. Red ordeno a su Pikachu usar Tail Whip, bajando su Defensa, al mismo tiempo qué el Eevee de Blue, Blue le ordeno un placaje, pero antes qué le diera a Pikachu, Red le ordeno otro Impactrueno paralizando a Eevee, no se podía mover así qué aprovecho atacando de nuevo pero con Quick Attack, el Eevee cayó debilitado.

-¿Cómo? ¿Perdí?- Dijo asombrado Blue viendo a su Eevee contra el suelo

-¿Gané? GANÉ GA…No, mejor dicho, ¡GANAMOS PIKACHU! GANAMOS- Corrió a su Pikachu para abrazarlo pero este lo ignoro y se volteo.

-…Oye, ¿Por qué me odias?- Dijo Red con una cara de "=D=Uu"

-Fue una excelente batalla, los 2 son jóvenes promesa en esto de los Pokémon, pero deben esforzarse más y entrenar más duro para hacer a su Pokémon más fuerte- Dijo Oak orgulloso de los 2

-¿Más fuerte eh? Pues sí, me aré más fuerte y te ganaré a la próxima Red- Dijo guardando su Eevee en la Pokeball –Los huelo luego- Dicho esto Blue salió del laboratorio.

-Ah…¿Qué haré con este chico?- Dijo Oak agarrando su frente.

-Bueno Pikachu vuelve a tu Pokeball- Dijo regresando lo, unos segundos después salió de ella- ¿Ah? Vuelve dije –Lo volvió a regresar para qué salga de nuevo.

-Parece qué a tu Pikachu no le gusta estar encerrado, ¿Por qué no mejor dejas qué el te siga? Sí conviven más estoy seguro qué se harán más amigos.

-Bueno… sí usted lo dice Profesor- Respondió Red viendo a su Pikachu, se dirigió a la salida abrió la puerta y salió, luego volteo y vio a su Pikachu parado- ¿No vienes Pikachu?- Le dijo sonriendo.

Pikachu se quedo quieto por un momento, pero decidió seguirlo y ambos salieron de el Laboratorio del Profesor.

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Se vale abuchear, tirar tomates y hasta insultar e.e(¿?) Bueno dejen su opinión y si quieren sigo, :I.**


End file.
